


Waiting for you to come back to me.

by SweetPoisonousLove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonousLove/pseuds/SweetPoisonousLove
Summary: This is my first fic ever.English is not my native language.I would appreciate any comment and kudos.Thank you all so much for reading it.





	1. Chapter 1

"We can't go on like this together ,besides today is the day that my brother arrives and I won't be able to meet with you as easily as now"

 

The black haired boy was dumbfounded, just standing in the docks watching her silk red dress and her wavy hair while she was enjoying the sea breeze, caressing her skin like a lover's touch. Certainly not Tyget's, she thought.

 

 

Three moons had passed since the Reaping of Lannisport where she met him for the first time and their hands intertwined under the moonlight in the blaze of the dance. He was half Lannister , obviously , one of those that lived in Lannisport and had bred with other Houses. Ηis parents ,though, were loyal bannermen of her Lord father and he considered them as family as well. The close family relationship never stopped them from joining hands and bodies for many sleepless nights ,that only the moon knew. The beautiful black haired boy was certainly in love with her but she haven't felt the slightest feeling for him.

 

Sometimes , whilst she touched him, she though she must've been born a man. Seeing the pleasure in his expression, all over his face she asked herself why did she only felt arousal when his fingers were exploring her lower body and only then. Even when he asked her to pass their time together, instead of feeling joy or anticipation like any other girl her age , she had answered him in anger. Her place as Lady of the Rock didn't allow her for such things, neither giving him her precious time. No more than those moments in secret when she sought pleasure.

 

And now, feeling relieved, she was walking by the sea that she loved dearly. Without guards , septas or maids. Noone that would betray her social staus as Lady was there , since she snuck out of the castle through a passage that only she knew. For a while she was an ordinary girl with messed up hair ,barefoot with her dress wet from the waves that were crushing ashore. And in that moment of freedom a deep sigh came from within. Deep down a thought that had taken root. The thought was of another man. As an image of his smile came to her mind she bit her lip tasting the salt of the ocean. She felt arousal and her nipples were now hard, and not only by the breeze. She shook her head and took the way back. Soon the night would fall heavily and all she wanted to do was to be at her bedchamber.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few moments later she was standing looking her dresses that were laying on top of her wooden bed.She chose the slimest one , the one that made her body slender yet curvy. He hasn't seen her body for a long time and he probably won't remember how womanly her body was becoming nowadays. Thinking about him her whole body shuddered.

 

She had dreamed about him many times since that awful grey morning that had parted and she found herself almost everyday asking herself how was he and what did he look like now. Was he the spitting image of her ? The distance made the tension seem like it as less comsuming like when they were together. Like a candle flickering when air was touching the flames. The air was able to make the fire go out or burn the place to the ground. The former was more likely what was happening to them

 

The next morning she saw him. Standing in the courtyard taller and leaner from what she could remember. And his muscles were now showingunder the leather armor. His eyes were still cunning and he grinned when he laid eyes upon her . That made her heart beat faster. He came to her then , kissing her softly in the cheek and she returned the kiss rather clumsy. Exactly like a Lady should behave to her brother. She had her hair made in braids like the fashion was at the time and took a bath with pepermint salts to make the scent linger longer.

 

During dinner that night her mind was racing in dagerous paths. She wanted to be alone with him and nothing else and she prayed to all the Seven Gods that he wanted the same as she. Their behaviour was typical up until they said their goodnights after a while. His hands wrapped around her waist for a few seconds but it was enough to take her breath away.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A storm was forming above Casterly Rock. And it would be a heavy one with lighting that tore up the night sky making it seem like day. She opened her window and heard the waves that were crushing on the rocks above the castle and her skin crawled as he air was kissing her. She closed her eyes and touched herself like she wanted to be touched by him.

 

Her breath was heavy and she was naked when she heard a knocking on her door later that night. She reached for her sheet when suddenly the door opened. The only candle in her nightstand wasn't helping with who was the figurine that had barged inside her chambers. She was not afraid nonetheless. The figurine wasn't hostile neither was like Tyget's body.

 

A flash of light made the night bright and for a blink she saw him clearly .

 

"Jaime" her voice came huskily and out of breath from her previous activities. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

 

"I came to claim what has always been mine" he answered while his hands were uncoviring her body of the sheets that she used to cover herself up.

 

"You should take off your clothes then" she called back at him while his face was beggining to get lost between her things.

 

He stopped then , looking at her eyes , his thumb caressing her lower lips.

 

"Shhh... the night is still young.We have time for that" he whispered.


	2. A day without you

He left from her side as sudden as he had come when the dawn came, leaving her even more confused. Her mind was numb with his image branded on her brain and his touch scorching her body and get desire for him was the spark that ignited it. Yet, the night with him want exactly what she had dreamed of. She was confident he wanted her, he had the same flame as her in his eyes and even more in his body, but he never hesitated to leave her and pick his clothes from the floor. And she was stunned ever since. She barely left out of the bed hoping that they would meet in the common room to break their fast but the maids informed her that Jaime had already broken his fast after his practise that morning and he was currently in the hearings room with their uncle. "That was were i was , until yesterday" she thought, sadly. She knew her brother as a male he would be the heir to Casterly Rock but she had proven herself quote adequate to rule. He was the one that was praised through the 7 kingdoms with his valor and their father leaving for the capital to serve as hand of the King. But yet again they were leaving her aside for Jaime. She passed the test of her day giving directions to her household members such as gardeners cooks maids which was something's she hated and it was so boring. They never got to meet during the day, as if her twin was busy avoiding her due to their intimacy the previous night. Even at super he seemed distant and he was the one that left her first saying only a typical goodnight.  
 

 

She walked in the corridor trying to keep her head clean from the thoughts that were now drowning her. She was sure that he had second thoughts about what had happened all those hours ago Android that was the reason he was so cold and distant. She felt her heart breaking into tiny pieces like separating her from him for the second time. It was pointless. She started to walk back to get chamber and when she arrived she locked the door behind her and let herself down in the darkness , swiftly undressing and walking towards her bed. Two strong arms took a hold on her then and pressed her against the stone wall. His tongue invaded her mouth and before she even manage to say anything his one hand was already lost in her golden hair and the other was between her thighs. She could barely breathe from the tension. When he broke the kiss, her hand stroke his face hard. Jaime laughed and lift her in his arms and continued kissing her. 

"What are you doing here?" She tried to keep her voice can and cold but on three inside she was begging him not to leave her side ever again.

"I've come to taste you before my day ends" he said and he started undoing his breeches.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever.
> 
>  
> 
> English is not my native language.
> 
>  
> 
> I would appreciate any comment and kudos. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading it.


End file.
